English-Interlingua Dictionary j
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- j (letter ~) n jota * (letter ~) n littera j jab n colpo * v colpar * v piccar jabber v blaterar * v pronunciar indistincte e rapidemente jack (car raising device) n cric jackal n chacal * n chacal (sh-) jackass n asino * n stulto jacket (garment) n jachetta, jaco * (garment) n jaco, jachetta * (of book) n camisa * (of book) n copertura de papiro * (tech) n camisa * ~ , coat n jachetta * ~ , coat n jaco * ~ , cover, envelope n camisa jack-pot n grosse ganio * ~ -pot n grosse premio jack-up v criccar in alto * ~ -up v levar con le cric Jacobin (1. as in Jacobin friar; 2. Fr. Hist]) adj jacobin * (1. Dominican friar; 2. Fr. Hist]) n jacobino Jacobinism n jacobinismo Jacobitism n jacobitismo jaculation n jaculation jade (the stone jade) n jada * n jada jaded adj defesso * adj fatigate * adj jadate * adj lasse jagged (coarse, toothy) adj dentate * (coarse, toothy) adj serrate * (ripped) adj prerupte * (tired) adj fatigate * (tired) adj lasse jaguar n jaguar Jah (Jehovah) n Jah jail (- bird) n prisionero * (cage) v imprisionar * (cage) v incarcerar * (gaol) n carcere * (gaol) n prision * Zool n carcere * Zool n prision jailer n carcerero * ~ , keeper n carcerero jam (conserve) n confectura * (fix) n difficultate * (get stuck) vi bloccar se * (obstruct) v bloccar * (obstruct) v obstruer * (of radio) v bloccar con ruito * (squeeze in) vt comprimer * (squeeze in) vt serrar * (traffic) n paralyse del circulation * ~ , preserves n confectura * ~ , preserves n marmelada Jamaica Geog n Jamaica jamaican adj jamaican * n jamaicano jambeau (armor for the leg) n gambiera jamboree n jamboree James n Jacobo jam-jar n potto pro confectura january n januario * n januario Janus Mythol n Jano Japan Geog n Japon * n Japon japanese adj/n japonese * ~ japonese adj japonese Japheth Bib n Japhet * Bib n Japhet (jà-) Japhetic adj japhetic jar (jolt) v choccar * (large earthenware) n jarra * (large eartnenware) n jarra * (of sound, colours) v discordar * (small) n potto * ~ , pot n olla jardiniere, ornamental flower stand n jardiniera jargon (1. language regarded as barbarous; 2. technical vocabulary of aspecial group) n jargon F] * (1. language regarded as barbarous; 2. technical vocabulary of aspecial group) n jargon * n jargon * v jargonar * ~ , galimatias, gibberish n galimatias * ~ , galimatias, gibberish n galimatias (-ìas) jasmine n jasmin * ~ , jessamine n jasmin jaundice n ictero * n jalnessa jaundiced adj con jalnessa * adj icterose jaunt n excursion javelin n javelotto jaw Anat n mandibula * n mandibula * n maxilla * ~ , jawbone n maxilla jawbone n maxilla * ~ , jaw n maxilla jay Ornith n gaio jazz (music) n jazz * (music) n jazz A] * n jazz jazzy adj brillante * adj jazzate * adj vivente jealous adj jelose * adj zelose jealousy n jelosia * n jelosia (-ìa) * n zelosia * n zelosia (-ìa) jeans n blue-jeans jeep n jeep jeer n crito de derision * v derider Jehovah (God) n Jahveh * (God) n Jehovah * (yhwh) n jhvh * n Jehovah * n Jehovah (-hòva) Jehovah's witnesses n testes de Jehovah jejunum Anat n jejuno jelly n gelea * n gelea (-éa) jellyfish n medusa jeopardize v mitter in periculo jeremiad n jeremiade * n jeremiade (-ì-) Jeremiah Bib n Jeremia * Bib n Jeremia (-ìa) Jeremy n Jeremia * n Jeremia (-ìa) Jericho n Jericho * n Jericho (jé-) jerk (annoying person) n enoiante * (annoying person) n persona irritante * (annoying person) n vexator * ~ around v calcar * ~ around v calcar, de pede per culo * ~ around v de pede per culo, calcar * n spasmo * n succussa * v succuter * v succuter (se) jerky adj que se move per sucussas * adj spasmodic Jersey (garment) n sweater, tricot * (garment) n tricot, sweater * ~ np Jersey Jerusalem artichoke, topinambou n tupinambà * ~ artichoke, topinambou n tupinambà Tupi] * n Jerusalem jessamine, jasmine n jasmin jest n burla * v burlar * ~ , joke n burla * ~ , joke n joco * ~ , joke v burlar jester n buffon * ~ , joker n burlator Jesuit (R.C.Ch) n jesuita * (R.C.Ch) n jesuita (-ì-) * ~ , Jesuitic adj jesuita * ~ , Jesuitic adj jesuita (-ì-) * ~ , Jesuitic adj jesuitic * ~ , Jesuitic adj jesuitic (-ì-) Jesuitism n jesuitismo Jesus (- Christ) n Jesus Christo * n Jesus * n Jesus (-sùs) jet (burner) n becco de gas * (mineral) n lignite polite * (of liquid) n jecto * (plane) n avion a jecto * (plane) n avion a reaction jettison v jectar jetty n jectata * n mole * ~ , pier, mole n jectata jew n judeo * n judeo jewel n joiel jeweled, gemmed adj gemmate * ~ , gemmed adj gemmate (pp of gemmar) jeweler (-eller) n joielero * n joielero jeweler's shop n joieleria s shop n joieleria (-ìa) jewelry (-ellery) n joieles jewess n judea jewish adj judee * adj judee * adj judee (-ée) jib (sail) n foc * v refusar jiffy n instante * n momento jig (dance) n jiga * Mus n jiga * Mus v jigar * Techn patrono de montage * v jigar jilt v abandonar jingle n tintinno * v tintinnar * ~ , clink, tinkle v tintinnar jingling, clinking, tinkling (action of) n tintinnamento jingoism n chauvinismo jiujitsu, jujitsu n jujutsu * ~ , jujitsu n jujutsu (jù-) J] job (employment) n empleo * (occupation) n occupation * (piece of work) n obra * (position) n posto * (task) n carga * (task) n deber jockey n jockey * n jockey A] jocose, playful adj jocose jocular (as in a jocular person) adj jocular * ~ , witty, humorous adj facete * ~ , witty, humorous adj facetiose jog n sucussa * vi currer lentemente * vt succuter jogging (a slow run) n jogging join (a club) v facer se membro de * (bring or put together) v junger * (bring or put together) v junger jung-/junct-] * (linea de) n junctura * (link) v junger * (link) v junger (se) * (link) v unir * (link) v unir (se) * Carp v indentar * ~ in v participar in * ~ or unite (one thing with another) v sociar * ~ up (enlist) v inrolar se * ~ , connect, unite v unir * ~ , unite (bring or put together) v copular * ~ , unite (one thing to another) v adjunger * ~ , unite (one thing to another) v adjunger -jung-/junct-] joined, joint, attached adj juncte joiner n carpentero joining, uniting (action of) n unimento joint (of meat) n pecia de carne * (union) n junctura * (union) n union * Anat n articulo * adj commun * adj juncte * ~ party in interest n cointeressato * ~ , articulation Anat n conjunctura * ~ , attached, joined adj juncte jointed adj articulate jointly, together, conjointly, conjunctly adv conjunctemente joist n trave joke n burla * v burlar * ~ , jest n burla * ~ , jest n joco * ~ , jest v burlar joker, jester n burlator * ~ , wag, farceur n farsator jolly adj allegre * adj gai * adj vivace * adv multo * ~ chap, blade, hefty fellow n galliardo jolt n choc * n succussa * v succuter * v succuter (se) Jonah, Jonas n Jonas * ~ , Jonas n Jonas (jò-) Jonas, Jonah n Jonas * ~ , Jonah n Jonas (jò-) Jordan (river) n Fluvio Jordano, Jordano * (river) n Jordano, Fluvio Jordano * Geog n Jordania jordanian adj jordanian * n jordaniano Joseph n Joseph Josephine n Josephina Joshua n Josue * n Josue (-é) jostle v jocar con le cubitos jot (- down) v annotar, scriber rapidemente * (- down) v scriber rapidemente, annotar * n iota joule Phys n joule * Phys n joule (jàul) journal n jornal * ~ , diary n jornal journalism (1. profession of a journalist; 2. newspapers and magazines as a group) n jornalismo * n jornalismo journalist n jornalista * ~ , publicist n publicista journalistic adj jornalistic journey n viage * v viagiar * ~ , trip n viage * ~ , trip n viage (-aje) * ~ , walk along, tramp v camminar Jove (1. Rom. Mythol]; 2. Astron] (Jupiter) n Jove jovial adj jovial joviality n jovialitate jovially adv jovialmente joy n gaudio * n gaudio, joia * n joia, gaudio * ~ , delight n delecto * ~ , pleasure, delight n delicia joyful adj gaudiose, joiose * adj joiose, gaudiose * ~ , joyous adj gaudiose joyous, joyful adj gaudiose jubilant, exultant adj jubilante * ~ , exultant adj jubilante (ppr of jubilar) jubilate, rejoice v jubilar jubilation n jubilation * ~ , rejoicing n jubilation jubilee (1. Jewish Hist] (year of Jubilee; 2. R.C.Ch] (as in extraordinary jubilee; 3. celebration of the fiftieth anniversay of an event) n jubileo * (1. Jewish Hist] (year of Jubilee; 2. R.C.Ch] (as in extraordinary jubilee; 3. celebration of the fiftieth anniversay of an event) n jubileo (-éo) * n jubileo * ~ , exultant joy n jubilo * ~ , exultant joy n jubilo (jùbilo) * ~ , of jubilee adj jubilari Judaeo-German, Yiddish adj judeogerman * ~ -German, Yiddish n judeogermano Judah (1. one of the sons of Jacob; 2. the Tribe of Judah; 3. the Kingdom of Judah) Bib] n Juda judaic (jewish) adj judaic, judee * (jewish) adj judee, judaic * adj judaic Judaism n judaismo * n judaismo Judaist, Judaizer n judaista Judaize v judaisar Judaizer, Judaist n judaista Judas n Juda Judea n Judea * n Judea (-éa) Judeochristian adj judeochristian judge (arbitrate) v judicar * (estimate) v estimar * n judice * n judice (jù-) * v judicar judger n judicator judgment (1. action of judging; 2. sentence) n judicamento * (1. sentence; 2. opinion; 3. faculty of judging) n judicio * n judicamento, judicio * n judicio, judicamento * ~ , opinion n ariso judicative adj judicative judicatory adj judicatori judicature (1. function of a judge; 2. judges collectively) n judicatura judicial Law adj judicial * Law adj judiciari * adj judicial judicious adj judiciose judo (martial art) n judo jug (pitcher) n urceo * ~ , pitcher n urceo juggle v jocular juggler n joculator * ~ , conjurer, prestigiaator n prestigiator * ~ , prestidigitator n joculator jugglery (skill or act of a juggler) n joculeria * (skill or act of a juggler) n joculeria (-ìa) jugular jugular Anat adj jugular juice n succo * ~ , sap n succo juicy adj succose jujitsu, jiujitsu n jujutsu * ~ , jiujitsu n jujutsu (jù-) J] jujube n jujube * n jujube F] jukebox n phonographo automatic Julian adj julian July n julio jumble n confusion * v confunder jumble-sale n vendita de objectos * ~ -sale n vendita de objectos (usate pro fines de caritate) jumbo adj elephantine * adj grandissime * adj jumbo * n elephante * n jumbo jumbo-jet n jumbojet jump (1. to leap, bound; 2. to leap over) v saltar * n salto * v saltar * ~ , leap, bound n salto * ~ , leap, bound v salir * ~ , leap, bound v salir sal-/salt-] jumper (one who jumps) n saltator * (person) n saltator * n sweater * n tricot * ~ , knitted jumper, sweater n sweater * ~ , knitted jumper, sweater n sweater A] jumping, saltant adj saltante * ~ , saltant adj saltante (ppr of saltar) * ~ , saltation n saltation jumpy adj nervose junction (1. action of joining, coming together; 2. place where things join) n junction * (join) n junction * (join) n union * (of roads) n cruciamento * Rr bifurcation * Rr nodo ferroviari juncture (1. action of joining together; 2. joint, articulation) n junctura * n junctura * ~ , conjuncture n conjunctura June n junio jungle n jungla * n silva junior (minor) adj minor * adj junior * n filio * ~ , younger adj junior juniper n junipero * n junipero (-nì-) junk (rubbish) n antiqualia * (rubbish) n cosalia * (ship) n junk * adj sin valor * v jectar via * v rejectar Junker n junker * n junker G] junta ¬H n juncta * n junta Jupiter (1. Rom. Mythol]; 2. Astron]) n Jupiter * (1. Rom. Mythol]; 2. Astron]) n Jupiter (jù-) * n Jupiter juratory Law adj juratori juridical adj juridic * adj juridic (-rì-) jurisconsult, jurist n jurisconsulto jurisdiction n jurisdiction jurisdictional adj jurisdictional jurisprudence n jurisprudentia jurisprudent adj jurisprudente jurisprudential adj jurisprudential jurist n jurista * n legista * ~ , jurisconsult n jurisconsulto juror n jurato * ~ , juryman n jurato jury n juratos * n jury * n jury A] juryman, juror n jurato just (- barely, scarcely) adj a pena * (equitable, fair) adj juste * (exactly) adv justo * (of time) adv justo nunc * (scarcely) adv solmente * adj juste * ~ after, forthwith, immediately after adv subinde * ~ as, as, how, in order that, to the end that adv ut * ~ as, as, so as adv sicut * ~ as, as, so as adv sicut (sì-) * ~ now, at present adv actualmente * ~ so, yes adv ita * ~ , exactly adv justo justice (1. quality of being just; 2. exercise of authority in maintenance of right) n justitia * n justitia justice-of-the-peace n magistrato justifiable adj justificabile justification n justification justificative, justificatory adj justificative justificatory, justificative adj justificative justified, justifiable adj justificate * ~ , justifiable adj justificate (pp of justificar) justifier n justificator justify v justificar jute n jute * n jute A] * n mus jut-out v projectar juvenile (a ~) n un juvene * adj juvenil * ~ , youthful adj juvenil juvenile-delinquency n delinquentia de minores juvenility, youthfulness n juvenilitate juxtapose v juxtaponer * v juxtaponer -pon-/-posit-] * v juxtaponer, poner in juxtaposition * v poner in juxtaposition, juxtaponer juxtaposition n juxtaposition